


Daydreaming in the Tub

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baths or Water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	Daydreaming in the Tub

Harry sighed as he sank into the warm water of the prefect's bath. Finally he could relax without any distractions. He looked around himself at the stained glass that covered the walls. A bubbly mermaid preening on a rock. A seahorse dashing in and out of sight. A mighty dragon above a mountain pond.

Harry settled deeper in the water, watching the light gleam through the scales of the sea horse. He'd put a locking spell on the door so that he could have these few moments of peace. He assured himself of the strength of the spell before letting his eyes flutter shut.  After a minute he found himself dozing.

He was having the most amazing daydream. He stood in the water, an unknown girl at his feet, her lips sliding over his cock with practiced ease. It was brilliant...He couldn't quite tell who she was. Somehow she was entirely under the water... He groaned, thrusting slightly as his fingers wound into soft hair. Well it was a very vivid dream...

Hands reached to clutch his hips...too rough...too big...Harry blinked as he tried to see through the water and fingers stroked his hips, drawing himn deeper. He caught a glimpse of blonde waves floating int the water...too short...

Merlin...it wasn't a dream...

He jerked, shoving away as he pressed against the wall of the tub. He was utterly shocked when none other than Neville Longbottom surfaced.

"Bloody hell! What are...how....what are you doing in here?" he stammered.

"You interupted my bath," Nev ille mumbled blushing. "Or...I suppose I interupted yours. See...I was in here just before you...but...but I kind of stayed and...when I saw you..." His voice was thicker now...huskier. "i just couldn't resist..."

"Wait you're...you're  _gay_?"

Neville couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "Well for you anyway. Did you like it? My mouth on your cock...?"

"Um...I really need to go..." He tried to move away but Neville held him fast.

"Let me keep going...Let me taste you Harry...please..." Without another word he dropped beneath the water and  swallowed Harry to the root.

Harry moaned, clutching wildly at Neville's hair. "Oh fuck...Nev...I'm gonna come..."

Neville hummed in pleasure, his throat working around Harry's phallus. When Nevilles's fingers reached to stroke his balls Harry screamed coming in spurts down the other boy's throat. When Harry collapsed against the wall, Neville pulled away, smirking.

"H-how..." Harry panted.

"Gillyweed," Neville responded, licking h is lips. "Merlin Harry you're delicious."

"But...but...why  _me?_ "

"Because you're gorgeous. And I like you. Is that enough?"

"Ngh..." He slumped in the water as the mermaid's tinkling laugh filled the room. "Thanks...I think..."

"Mm...thank  _you_ , Chosen One." Neville stepped from the water with a devilish grin and walked away.

 


End file.
